Don't take me for granted
by Nimunezen
Summary: my verison of season three, Seb/Ciel, major pairing, Grell/Undertaker, Minor pairing.   Ciel is still trapped inside his body his only hope is Seb, can he do it or does he need help from beyond? or is he too tired of ciel taking him for granted? l8r ch m


**Writen after being prompted by one of my most awesome friends, only slightly becasue she was the one who got me hooked on this . any ways, yes it's a yaoi, so if you don't like it's your fault for clicking on it moron, not mine for writing it! oh, ant it is set after the end of the second season of the show. My verion of season three you could say ^^. If you see some thing feel free to copy paste highlight and send it back to me to fix/elaborate, but please don't steal my story, i'm not getting any money, but it feels like my baby, and i'll want you charged with kidnapping ^^. if i get the whole thing back highlighted just feel free to revoke my fanfiction lisence... lol joking... but i will try to fix it. BETA WANTED! lol, review = faster typing ^^ not ashamed of withholding chapters so even iff you reviewed the chapter before i would still LOVE your input, after all this sight is to help me get better at writing, not just give you free entertainment. novel concept huh? yeah, i'll let you read now. ^^**

**(p.s, the little lines mean change character.)**

Chapter 1

'Ciel cowered, locked once again in his own mind. It was rather ironic that he just escaped a prison of Claude's making just to be trapped in one made by his fellow victim… Alois. Demon Ciel was ruining every thing, ever since he took over Ciel's body. Why didn't he die? Why couldn't Sebastian have swum faster? Caught him and killed him before it was to late. Damn it, why didn't Ciel order the butler too?

His pride told him to fight the evil, just like he should have fought Alois for control in those last moment's before his death. After all, this was his own mind, and who was smarter him? Or the demon? He was Ciel Phantomhive after all, and the queen herself could never accomplish what he had in his short years on earth.

_But that was Sebastian…even his power is lost to me now…._

Even though he didn't know it, that thought was wrong. Ciel was stronger than even the powers that be knew. What other soul, in the history of all other souls, had survived complete and total take over, by a demon?'  
_

Laughter shook the halls of the reaper library as a scarred mortician set the book aside. "Precious. Such comedy is truly precious…"

"What are you on about Undertaker?" the bored red head reaper sighed shifting through the multiple portraits of his latest stalking victim, not that he would let anyone see who it was.

An amused smirk was the only thing that expressed emotion on the older reapers face, yet some how Grell got the feeling he was winking at him when he said his next words.

"Ciel Phantomhive…is still alive." His cackling shook the whole headquarters building.

Grell closed his eyes.

"This _can't _be good."  
_

'Sebastian felt sick…

If he had to touch that body again…. His eyes closed on a grimace.

But there was his new master, chatting up one of the hell guards. A hell guard's entire job was too keep souls from leaving, and monitor all souls that came in. Not that that was usually a problem, but every now and then you had those people wanted to tempt the fates.

Sebastian scowled as his master beaconed him over. For barely a moment Sebastian could have sworn his eyes flashed that old familiar Phantomhive blue. But then they reverted to the hated shade of pink they were constantly in now a days. Sebastian almost stopped in shock, but he set his jaw, and pushed forward through the departing crowd of demons. It was just the other demon trying to mess with his is all.

_If so, why did he look so scared? _

Just more proof it was the fake. Ciel's, the real one's, pride would not let him admit fear, of any kind.

The demon turned again as he walked up. "I've changed my mind, I don't want to deal with the humans, even to feed…. Take me home."

Sebastian growled. _Damn brat. _yet he dutifully scooped the master into his arms, even when it made his skin crawl, and cradled him close as he headed back to their abode. The set of his jaw became firmer as he ignored the taunts and mocking sentiments following them.

Who ever would have thought that the most powerful demon in off of hell and the dimensions beyond would end up playing nurse made to a bastard, half-demon, a demon in a human's body.

The faux-Ciel cuddled closer to his 'pet' with a self satisfied purr. "aren't you the perfect minion… I'm so glad I never have to let you go…." he licked up Sebastian's neck in a way that made Sebastian shudder in disgust.

Yes, Sebastian Michaelis was going to be sick.  
_

Grell screamed! "What do you mean he's alive! Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood!" He started running around like a chicken with his head cut off, total drama mode.

Ronald shoved his hand through his blonde-orange hair, accidentally knocking his glasses off his head. "Uh… should we stop him…. Before he hurts something?"

Will and the Undertaker ignored them. "But this has never happened before! It's unheard of!" the head reaper barked, almost as if it was one of the other's fault.

The Undertaker shook with his laughter, still pouring off him in uncontrollable waves. "That's the point isn't it? After all, Ciel has always been regarded, even by the supreme beings as an abnormity…A soul that stays purer than snow even when dyed with the blackest of inks?…Even in drowned in demon's blood?"

The seriousness of his words was offset by his bursts of giggles, but even Grell stopped his panicking to listen.

"this needs to be reported…." Will nodded at Ronald's words but didn't offer any of his own, his mind was blown past the area of reasonable thought.

"To who? Not the Angels….they have already tried to kill him…" Grell bit his lip, yelping when his sharp teeth chomped through it. Pity… the Undertaker already thought they were thin…. Biting a chunk off couldn't have helped.

"Well isn't this the most marvelous of comedies…. Really Ciel, when you get back I owe you plenty of favors….. Who else do we tell?" He smirked, turning his face towards the other's shocked faces as he opened his eyes. Grell licked at the blood running down his chin nervously, Will Shuddered delicately, and Ronald gulped as they looked at the single teal eyes, rimmed in gold that showed, unspectacular, through his silver hair.

"Who else, but the Gods?"


End file.
